Beautiful friend
by QuinLee
Summary: sungmin minta ajarin sesuatu sama kyu,apa iti? jeng jeng!author gaje update cerita lagi  mian ya lama gk muncul.yg gak suka NC jngn dibaca,tp klo ngotot apa boleh buat - - jngn lupa RnR


Tittle : Beautiful Friend

Author : Quin Lee a.k.a Minming

Cast : KyuMin

a/n : karena aku kyumin shipper + kagak rela kalau aku yang main ! jdilah cast nya kyumin xD ! eee.. -_-! Sungmin berperan yeoja , gk enak bnget kalo liat mereka main si sungmin jd namja xD ..

dari pd bnyak bacot ,langsut liat nih ff *tunjuk ke bawah*

제시카 정

"kyuuuu…kyuuu"teriak Sungmin di rumah kediaman kyuhyun .

Tapi sosok yang di cari kagak nongool-nongol . Sungmin pun bergegas ke kamar kyuhyun .

kyuhyun's room

"kyuuuuuu"teriak sungmin sambil menghampiri kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah asik dengan psp nya

Kyuhyun hanya senyum tanpa memalingkan wajah nya . mata nya hanya focus ke psp nya .

"ih kyu, loe gak asik banget deh, look at me dong"kata sungmin sambil memukulkan bantal ke muka kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun berhenti memainkan psp nya yang sedari tadi menemani nya "apa sih lo minn,ganggu orang aja"

"kyuuu, boleh ngomong gak ?"Tanya sungmin hati-hati

"mwoo ?"Tanya kyuhyun balik ketus dan memulai lagi beraktifitas memainkan psp nya

Author : aduh kyu,yang sebenar nya bini elu ntu siapa seh ? psp ato sungmin ? ato guee ?

Kyuhyun : pede amet lu thor . loe tuh lebih cocok jadi pembantu gue dari pada bini gue

Author : *nangis di pojokan*

#abaikan

"iniii masalah siwon"kata sungmin mulai curhat

"mwo ? siwon ?"kyuhyun kaget seketika saat mendengar nama siwon

NB : siwon di sini jadi namjachingu nya sungmin

"nde"jawab sungmin lemah

"wae ?"Tanya kyuhyun mulai serius

"si…sii…won"kata sungmin terbata-bata

"nde, siwon kenapa ?"Tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"diia…diia pengen ngajak gue ituuuuu"kata sungmin cemberut

"oh itu to, lo bagus dong ! kan jadi nya loe tu bisa jadi dewasa kan ? bukan nya itu juga yang loe mau ?"kata kyuhyun santai

"ta..tapii kyuu…masalah nya bukan gituu"kata sungmin yang kini makin cemberut

"terus apa masalah nya ?"Tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"gue kagak ngarti"jawab sungmin melemah

"ini nee sahabat yeoja gue yang ngatro ndeso"ejek kyuhyun

"rese lo kyu ! ayo dong Bantu gue"rengek sungmin

"hha..jadi intinya lo minta bantuan gitu ama gue ?"Tanya kyuhyun . Sungmin hanya mengangguk

"kok minta bantuan sama gue sih ? kenapa gak sama hyukkie aja ? dia kan udah pernah?"Tanya kyuhyun dengan tampang innocent(?)

"haduh kyu, lo kagak tau aja!temen gue yang bisa gue percaya itu siapa sih?"kata sungmin pura-pura kesel

"mbb, okhaeyy follow me"kata kyuhyun sambil keluar kamar

"he?mau kemana kyu?"kata sungmin pelan

"eh,kyuu~tungguuuuu"teriak sungmin sambil mengikuti kyuhyun

ruang tengah

"kyu, ngapain sih ?"Tanya sungmin

"syuuut diam dah lo"kata kyuhyun sambil mengambil jeretan kaset game nya

"hha sebentar lagi Minnie"batin kyuhyun

"ih kyu ngapain sih ! haduh..OMO itu kan jeretan game" nya?"batin sungmin

"yuk duduk"ajak kyuhyun

"sebenarnya permainan apa sih ini kyu?"Tanya sungmin semakin penasaran

"ini game , lebih seru daripada game yang lain ! coba deh kamu liat"kata kyuhyun seraya mengumbar senyum evil nya

10 menit

20 menit

"kalau dilihat sungmin kyeopta juga kalo lagi serius"batin kyuhyun

"ih gila, ne kyu emang evil juga, masa dia nyimpen permainan kayagini seh"batin sungmin

"minn"panggil kyuhyun

"hmm"balas sungmin

"loo it-"gantung kyuhyun

"eh gue kagak terlalu liat kyu, gue duduk di bawah yah?"kata sungmin memotong pembicaraan kyuhyun dan langsung turun dari kursi dan duduk lesehan di atas kursi dengan kepala bersandar di kursi(ngerti kagak?klo kgak ngerti di ngerti'in aja ya)

"mwo?itu tipi gede masa lo gak liat sih minn?"Tanya kyuhyun tak percaya

"yee gue kan kena rabun mata"kata sungmin ngaco

"hahahahahaahahambbb"sungmin ketawa dan langsung di sambar kyuhyun dengan sekali hentakan

Awal nya sungmin memberontak. tetapi karena akses yang langsung itu kyuhyun pun memainkan lidah nya yang menghitung setiap gigi aegyo sungmin, sungmin hanya pasrah.

Tidak hanya sampai situ tangan kyuhyun pun mulai bergerak . di usap nya pipi sungmin lembut sungmin pun mulai merespon ciuman yang sudah terlanjur hot itu, di kalungkan sungmin tangan nya di leher pun semakin memperdalam ciuman nya, lidah nya pun mengajak lidah sungmin bermain dengan cepat sungmin merespon nya

Akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman itu karena kekurangan oksigen

"huh huh huh"suara sungmin seperti orang habis lari marathon

"gimana?mau di teruskan?"Tanya kyuhyun

"gila lo kyu"kata sungmin sambil mencubit bahu kyuhyun

"ih,sejak kapan lo genit gini sih kelinci gembul?"kata kyuhyun .

Sungmin pun cepat cepat lari dari kejaran kyuhyun dan sungmin pun masuk kamar kyuhyun .

Langsung saja sungmin mengunci nya. tetapi ternyata pintu itu tak spenuhnya terkunci

Sungmin pun merebahkan tubuh nya di kasur kyuhyun yang berukuran kings size dengan keadaan terlentang

"huh untung ke sini, jadi si 'game evil' itu gak bisa ngapa-ngapain aku"pikir sungmin

BRAAAAAK pintu kamar kyuhyun terbuka.

Sungmin pun langsung meubah posisi nya yang tadi nya rebahan menjadi duduk.

"ayo kelinci pergi kemana lagi kamu?"Tanya kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan senyum 'evil' kebanggaan nya

"kyu…bukan nya itu pintu sudah di kunci?"Sungmin balik Tanya

Kyuhyun hanya menampakan senyum evil nya lagi

"kyu lo jangan macam-macam yah"ancam sungmin

Langsung saja kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sabar lagi langsung saja mengunci sungmin di kasur nya

"kyu"panggil sungmin takut

"hmbb, ne chagiya ?"jawab dan Tanya kyuhyun nakal

"gue lupa awal nya"jawab sungmin polos

"haduh kapan seh gue liat lu tuh gak lola minn?"Tanya kyuhyun kesal

"haduh gimana dong?gue aja Cuma punya waktu 4 hari lagi neh"kata sungmin prustasi

"mwo? Memang di waktuin yah ?"Tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"iya lah"jawab sungmin sinis sambil mengacak-acak rambut nya sendiri

"memang di beri waktu berapa lo sama si kuda ?"Tanya kyuhyun

(siwon : ne author mau gue makan ha , tobat woy ! ngejek orang mulu

Author : ye ! kok aku seh ! salahin kyuppa dunds

Kyuhyun : enak aja lu,elu yang buat epep

Reders : asiiik 2 lawan 1

Author : awas aja lo ders !

Sungmin : asik 3 lawan 1

Author : eh si kelinci datang

PLAK DUG DEG PREEEK

Author di pukul sama siwon,sungmin,kyu sama reders

Author : jidegooooooon)

#lanjuttt

"Cuma seminggu"kata sungmin lagi

"mwo?kenapa lo baru ngomong ?"tanya kyuhyun kaget

"abis gue bingung neh minta bantuan siapa"jawab sungmin masih prustasi

"ya udah yuk langsung aja"ajak kyuhyun .

Dan aneh nya lagi si sungmin menganggukan kepala yang berarti setuju

Dengan cepat langsung saja kyuhyun mencium sungmin , dan mulai memasukkan lidah nya ke mulut sungmin. sungmin hanya mengikuti nya

Drrrrttt…drrrrttt…drrrrrttt

Tiba-tiba saja hape sungmin bergetar .

"haduh siapa sih"gerutu kyuhyun

"hmbb…kyu gue pulang dulu ya. udah hampir malam neh"kata sungmin langsung membereskan pakaian dan rambut nya yang acak-acakan

**Esok hari**

SMA Blue star's

"gimana? udah siap?"Tanya seseorang yang mengagetkan sungmin

"siwonn…haduh kan 3 hari lagi waktu nya ? gue aja baru liat"jawab sungmin

"okey aku tunggu, eh tunggu..nanti pulang kamu sama siapa?'tanya siwon

"ya sama kyu lah ! abis sama siapa lagi?"jawab serta Tanya sungmin

"hmbb..okeh sampai ketemu 3 hari lagi"kata siwon sambil meninggalkan sungmin

^o^o^o^

TBC~

Mian dikit ya^^belum nyampe ke NC,ini FF comeback ku aja,sudah sekian lama gak ngisi diffn oya buat lo gue end,itu belum kelar ,jadi yg ada aja duluu yaaahh ku share -_-

RnR yaa^^


End file.
